victorvalentinofandomcom-20200216-history
Suerte
If you were looking for the game with the same name, then see Suerte (game). is the tenth episode in Season 1 of Victor and Valentino, and the tenth episode overall. It first aired on April 20, 2019 to an audience of 0.62 million viewers. Synopsis When Victor cheats on an enchanted board game, the malevolent characters come to life, and it’s up to Victor & Valentino to figure out how to put them back in the game. Plot This episode starts off with the boys being bored on a rainy day, so, but Chata comes out to cheer them up. She introduces Suerte, a board game that she bought from Charlene for free. She had bumped into something as Charlene said "You break it, you buy it" coming out of a chest. She recommended Suerte after Chata asked for a game for the boys. After saying the rules, the three start to play. Victor is the caller, but keeps saying the person's name wrong; Val can't help it but to say the correct name. The boys are tied up. Victor, wanting to win, creates a distraction with Chata and Val. He looks at the card and it is not his, so he picks his card to the top and calls it, cheating, and therefore making him the winner. They argue before they went upstairs for bed. Later, Val in bed gets annoyed by Victor. Val sees something in his bed, so he pulls up the covers to see a giant crustacean. The boys run out and away from the swarm, only to be met by El Azteca outside. Vic doesn't make it and Val is left with El General, who threatens to take his place. Val runs away from all the monsters. Meanwhile, Don is licked by a frog, Miguelito is tricked by El Cosmos, and other characters are trapped in the game. Victor is in the game, confused. An old man next to him says he won't get out because he cheated (based off of his experience). Valentino decides that the only way to get Vic back is to play a game and win. So he wakes up Chata and starts playing the game, only to see that El Colorado is searching for Val to take his place. Chata and Val start playing but Chata is being slow and Val urges her to move on. Meanwhile, El Colorado is looking for Val (checking everywhere and licking Selena). Finally, Val pulls the winning card and wins, just before El Colorado opens the door. He chants and looks at the game but Vic is still in the game. El Colorado holds val up, about to send Val into the game. But, soon enough, Victor sees what's happening and cries, admitting that he cheated. El Colorado was so close, but he disappears and everyone is flown out of the game. Chata tells the boys to go to bed, as they were being loud. Vic and Val have a conversation and Vic apologizes. They soon wonder what they should do with the "abomination" of a game. They give it to Miguelito. He thanks them, and Charlene pops up from a bush and giggles. Characters *Victor *Valentino *Chata *Charlene *Don Jalapeño *Miguelito *Guillermo *Suerte characters (debut for all) **El Colorado (antagonist) **El Artrópodo (multiple) **El Azteca **El Cosmos **El Enfermo (cameo) **El Botecito (cameo) **El Sapo **El General **El Caballero (cameo) **La Mujer (cameo) **La Langosta **La Pescada **El Planeta **El Viejito **El Pie **El Ritmo (cameo) **El Guitarista (cameo) *Maria Teresa (mentioned) *Selena (cameo) Gallery Main Article: Suerte/Gallery Transcript Main Article: Suerte/Transcript Trivia *Many of the Suerte characters appear different in the real world than on the cards. *El Botecito is misspelled as "El Botesito". *This episode is also listed as "Lottery". *The board game "Suerte" that is featured in this episode, is based off a real board game from Mexican culture called: "La Lotería". *The word "suerte" is Spanish for "luck". Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes Category:2019 Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:A - Z